This invention relates to radio antennas, and more particularly to a highly efficient citizens band antenna.
Citizens band antennas presently available in the marketplace are of the quarter or half wave type capable of transmission and reception over no more than about ten kilometers.
Some of these incorporate specific arrangements of antenna wire windings in order to reduce the overall length of the antenna and thereby accommodate use on mobile equipment. Typical of these are structures disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,259,901; 3,774,221; 4,097,867; 4,161,737; and 4,163,981.